Topeng
by berlindia
Summary: SPOILED, BROKEN, UNSMILE. Semakin anda dekat dengan seseorang, anda akan semakin tahu sifat busuknya. Ingat serapih-rapihnya topeng pasti akan terlepas. Sebaik-baiknya topeng bukanlah tersenyum - MNA /OOC/T/ Kim Joonmyeon x Do Kyungsoo x Zhang Yixing/ SuLay SuDo LayDo/Official and Crack Couple
1. Chapter 1

Hanya terdiri dari 3 chapter..

Ah ya, summary diatas itu. Syair buatan adik saya :)

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE : BUSUK (SPOILED) **

.

.

Judul : Topeng

Rate : T

Main Casts : **Kim Joonmyeon ** x Do Kyungsoo x Zhang Yixing

Terimakasih untuk M Naufal Akrom (my little brother)

.

.

.

Denting piano itu. Tidak ada yang tidak akan terpukau melihatnya. Sebuah pesta kecil dari keluarga Zhang. Karena Zhang Chanyeol kini mendapatkan gelar sarjana dengan nilai sempurna. Semua orang tahu akan kejeniusan keluarga Zhang. Untuk mereka ilmu pengetahuan berbanding lurus dengan seni. Yah, karena penemu-penemu memerlukan imajinasi untuk mendapatkan sebuah penemuan.

"Ini anakku yang pertama Zhang Yixing," ujar Zhang Xian-hua (Henry), seorang musisi yang memilki dua anak jenius. Yixing dan Chanyeol merupakan seorang ahli kimia. Bahkan anak sulungnya pun merupakan Direktur Utama Shenhua Energy. Tidak heran jika Zhang Xia-hua sendiri merupakan Ketua Dewan dan Direktur Eksekutif Shenhua Energy. "Dan Yixing, ini Kim Joongin anak dari Kim Siwon."

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan keduanya saling berbalas senyum. Keduanya saling tahu meski tidak saling mengenal. Angel atau malaikat merupakan julukan untuk keduanya. Joonmyeon untuk _guardian angel _dan Yixing sebagai jelmaan malaikat.

"Aku terpukau dengan permainan pianomu," ujar Joonmyeon dengan senyum tenangnya. Dan Yixing hanya menjawabnya dengan kata terimakasih. "Ayahmu beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu memuji," ujar Yixing pelan. "Apa aku perlu membeberkan keahlianmu juga?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. Senyuman manis Yixing hanya dibalas Joonmyeon dengan kekehan bersahabat. Kim Joonmyeon anak dari pemilik perusahaan property terbesar di Korea Selatan, Kim Siwon.

Mereka hanya melemparkan pujian. Hanya itu..

_Bertambahnya teman, yang anda kenal_

_Tanpa sadar anda akan lebih sering menggunakan topeng kesempurnaan.._

.

.

.

Dan Kim Joonmyeon tidak pernah berpikir akan dijodohkan dengan Zhang Yixing. Anak dari Ketua Dewan dan Direktur Eksekutif Shenhua Energy. Ia tahu Yixing namja yang pintar, manis, baik dan bertutur kata halus. Ia menyukai Yixing hanya sebagai teman bukan sebagai kekasih. Kenapa? Karena ia memiliki kekasih sang pujaan hati yang sudah mengambil seluruh hati dan perhatiannya. Do Kyungsoo. Salahkah?

"Aku harap kalian setuju dengan keputusan kami."

Seperti tersambar petir. Keduanya terdiam. Saling bertatap dalam kekosongan. Joonmyeon tahu, Yixing bahkan mungkin lebih tidak menyukai gagasan ini. Dengan seenaknya, mereka, kedua orang tuanya, menyuruh baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon untuk saling mendekatkan diri.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Joonmyeon pelan berusaha untuk tidak melukai namja yang kini duduk disampingnya. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak menemukan ekspresi apa pun didalamnya. Namja yang awal mulanya tersenyum manis padanya kini menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku memilki kekasih."

"Hmm.." gumam Yixing pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Entah, Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing. Tapi namja Changsa itu hanya menatap genangan air di kolam ikannya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Apa kau memilki kekasih?" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu memang terlalu lancang tapi Joonmyeon terlalu penasaran.

"Itu tidak penting," kini bukan hanya Yixing yang diam. Joonmyeon pun terdiam menatap Yixing yang mengatakannya dengan tenang. ""Entah ini demi kepentingan bisnis atau apa pun itu, aku tidak bisa menentang keputusan ayahku sendiri." Terasa gamang. Itu yang Joonmyeon rasakan. Tapi ia muak melihat Yixing yang terlihat pasrah.. Malaikat memang tidak diberikan hawa nafsu, apa karena itu Yixing diberikan julukan jelmaan malaikat?

.

.

.

Tapi pemikiran tentang Yixing yang merupakan jelmaan malaikat itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Yixing seolah senang-senang saja menjadi calon tunangannya. Dan terlihat baik-baik saja setiap ibunya meminta Yixing memasakan makan malam untuk Joonmyeon dirumah putra sulungnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kesal. Melihat namja pemilik lesung pipi itu tengah sibuk di dapurnya. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" lagi Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan kesal.

Yixing menjawabnya dengan merogoh celana jeans hitamnya dan menunjukkannya sebuah kunci. Saat Joonmyeon hendak mengambilnya. Yixing langsung menyembunyikan kunci itu dikepalan tangannya. Dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau—"

"Sejak suara desahan kekasihmu terdengar nyaring hingga ruang tengah," ujar Yixing sambil menata piring-piring yang sudah berisi masakannya. "Ibu yang memberikanku kunci ini padaku dan ibu yang memintaku untuk memasakkan ini semua untukku."

"Omong kosong!" seru Joonmyeon sambil tertawa mengejek. "Bisa jadi kau memasukkan racun ke dalam masakan ini." Kenapa Joonmyeon berani mengatakan ini? Yah, karena ia akhirnya tahu kenapa Yixing setuju-setuju saja dengan pertunangan ini. Ayahnya menjanjikan sebuah hotel untuk keluarga Zhang.

"Apa untungnya jika aku meracunimu?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya.

Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Ah ya benar, kau baru akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika menikah denganku kan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil melipat kedua tangannya, tepat didepan dadanya yang tidak memakai kain sehelai pun. Yah, karena Joonmyeon hanya menggunakan boxer biru dongkernya. "Aku tentu benar kan? Tuan Zhang?" tanya Joonmyeon yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yixing.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menatap kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Apa mungkin ini saatnya ia mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo? Jika sebenarnya beberapa bulan lagi ia harus bertunangan dengan Yixing. Ia bisa melihat Yixing merapihkan tas gendongnya dan hendak memakainya bertepatan pada saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Dengan secepat kilat Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing. Untuk apa? Yah, untuk mencium namja pemiliki lesung pipi itu. Tapi sayang sebelum bibirnya sempat menempel, namja berlesung pipi itu sudah memberiknnya sesuatu..

BUAGH!

Tepat di ulu hatinya. Yang membuat Joonmyeon mengerang dengan keras. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jangan manfaatkan aku," bisik Yixing sambil mengibas tangannya dengan kasar, agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Joonmyeon. "Menyedihkan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari kamar Joonmyeon. Yixing tidak bisa untuk mengerenyitkan dahinya. Menemukan namja mungil menatapnya dengan bingung. Sama halnya dengan Joonmyeon, namja mungil itu hanya mengenakan boxernya tanpa atasan. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku?" tanya Yixing sambil melirik Joonmyeon yang masih mengelus tubuhnya yang terkena tonjokannya. "Ah, aku hanya salah satu pegawai Nyonya Kim untuk memasakan makanan ini untuk Tuan muda," ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk makanan diatas meja. "Maaf jika saya menganggu kegiatan anda-anda sekalian. " Ujar Yixing sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang diam termenung.

"Cukup!" seru Joonmyeon dengan kesal. "Kyungsoo dia Zhang Yixing, calon tunanganku," ujar Joonmyeon sambil berjalan menuju laci mejanya. Kyungsoo bahkan belum bisa mencerna dengan baik perkataan Joonmyeon. Tapi pemuda itu sudah menyerahkannya salah satu surat undangan dari beberapa tumpukan surat yang bahkan belum diberi amplop dan ditrehkan namanya. "Maaf aku baru—"

_BUAGH!_

Yah, itu suara tonjokan. Dari namja yang terlihat polos bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya Kim Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa pipinya perih karena lebam dan ia hanya bisa menatap Yixing dengan tergagap, saat pemuda itu hanya mengangkat tangannya seolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Dan yah, namja China itu pergi dari apartemennya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang jauh dari kata tenang. Namja itu kini menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tajam dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau brengsek hyung!" cerca Kyungsoo sambil memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Tapi Joonmyeon hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Duduk di sofa apartemennya saat Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sosok namja yang hanya menatapnya. "Selamat tinggal kalau begitu."

Suara bantingan keras pintu apartemennya, hanya meninggalkan kesunyian yang mendalam untuknya. Dengan kesal Joonmyeon membanting semua barang yang ia tangkap oleh mata dan kedua tangannya. Termasuk makanan yang mungkin sudah susah payah Yixing buatkan. Sang _guardian angel_ itu tengah marah dan murka pada satu sosok namja. Bukan, bukan pada Zhang Yixing. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri Kim Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi sangat rajin memasakkanku ya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang melihat Yixing sibuk didapurnya menyiapkannya makan malam. Sama dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing pun kini masih memakai pakaian kantor. "Kau rupanya benar-benar serius untuk menjadi istriku."

"Oh ya, suamiku ini mau sarapan apa?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum manisnya. Joonmyeon sontak menatap Yixing dengan jengah. Sama seperti Yixing yang pada akhirnya menatap Joonmyeon dengan datar. "Menyedihkan," gumam Yixing pelan. "Membuang pujaan hati demi kebahagiaan kedua orang tua."

Yixing membalas tajam tatapan Joonmyeon saat namja itu menjegal pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat-kuat. "Kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan," ujar Joonmyeon dengan gigi bergemerutuk. Ia kini muak dengan sosok Yixing disampingnya. "Menjual dirimu sendiri untuk mendapatkan sebuah hotel, tidakkah itu ironis?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil melepas cengkramannya, saat pupil mata Yixing membesar karena kaget. "Hotelku bahkan lebih berharga dari pada tubuhmu ini." ujar Joonmyeon sambil memandang tubuh Yixing dari bawah ke atas. Yah, mencomoohkannya.

"Ah, tapi orang dihadapanku ini lebih memilih namja yang tidak berharga sama sekali dari pada kekasihnya yang ia cintai setengah mati," ujar Yixing dengan senyuman miringnya. Rupanya kini Yixing mulai bisa membalas perkataan Joonmyeon. "Siapa yang lebih ironis?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing lagi, namun dengan lebih keras dan erat.

Tidak ada yang tidak kaget, mendapatkan sebuah ciuman kasar dari Joonmyeon. Tapi Yixing malah mebalas ciuman kasar Joonmyeon dengan sama kasarnya. Gairah, siapa yang tidak bergairah melakukan adegan macam itu? Cinta? Ah.. jangan naïf. Keduanya berhenti saat pasokan oksigen menipis dikedua paru-paru mereka.

"Menikmati ciumanku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Oh, kau senang aku membalas ciumanmu?"

.

.

.

Yang satu dikenal _Guardian Angel_ dan yang satunya lagi dikenal sebagai jelmaan malaikat. Keduanya memiliki senyuman tulus bak malaikat. Keduanya memiliki sopan santun dan tutur kata yang lembut. Tidak ada yang sesempurna pasangan Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Anak dari Kim Siwon dan Zhang Xian-hua. Kedua orang yang bersahabat sejak lama.

"Kau benar-benar menantu yang baik," ujar wanita paruh baya yang kini menepuk bahu Yixing. Ah, namja China itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Berbeda jauh dengan Joonmyeon yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Dunia memang sudah gila. "Aku sedikit lega, karena menyerahkan Joonmyeon ditanganmu."

Yixing kembali tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum manis. Saat sang ibu menatap anak sulungnyanya. Joonmyeon pun tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung tangan sang ibu. Lagi, ibunya akan bercerita saat pertama kalinya Yixing bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dan mengaguminya. Atau bagaimana Joonmyeon yang selalu memuji masakan Yixing.

"Do Kyungsoo mantan kekasihmu itu, apa benar-benar hanya seorang anak dari pegawai negri?" tanya Yixing saat keduanya duduk dibelakang taman rumah orang tua Joonmyeon. Namja bersegel _Guardian Angel _itu menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kami sekarang-sekarang menjadi sering bertemu." Ujar Yixing dengan santai. Joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini selalu menarik bahu Yixing dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan sebegitu dekatnya. Itu reaksi Joonmyeon saat menemukan Yixing mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan desisan keras.

"Makan siang bersama atau mungkin memasak bersama," ujar Yixing pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kami jadi sedekat itu." Ujar Yixing pelan sambil menatap bola mata Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau.."

"Apa?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya, menemukan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ah, semua orang tahu Joonmyeon cemburu padanya. "Aku tidak mau menambah musuh," ujar Yixing yang memamerkan senyuman andalannya. "Kalian putus juga bukan salahku," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. "Hei, tuan, kau bahkan yang duluan menyutujui pertunangan ini bukan?" Meski Joonmyeon mengatakan tidak setuju awalnya. Dan kata tidak setuju itu hanya diajukan pada Yixing. Apa gunanya kalau begitu?

"Kau.."

"Apa?"

Joonmyeon mendesis dengan keras. Akal sehat miliknya sepertinya menghilang. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ini. Ia tidak mungkin menghajar wajah Yixing di rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Jadi yah, ia mencium bibir Yixing dengan kasar. Yixing sejak dulu, selalu membalas perlakuan Joonmyeon padanya. Dan ia pun pasti akan membalas lumatan-lumatan Joonmyeon di bibirnya. Ciuman itu tanda cinta. Memangnya masih berlaku untuk dunia seperti ini? Ciuman itu berarti banyak hal, gairah, sex, bahkan uang.

Suara siulan seseorang membuat lumatan mereka terlepas. Joonmyeon masih menatap Yixing dengan mata menggelap sedangkan Yixing masih menatap Joonmyeon dengan senyuman kecil tepatnya senyuman miring.

"Hei, kakak ipar, apa kau menikmati ciuman dari hyungku?" tanya namja yang kini berjalan tenang. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Oh, dunia memang sempit rupanya.

"Jongin, ini Yi—"

_BUAGH! _

Lagi, tapi kini bukan Joonmyeon melainkan Yixing yang mendapatkannya. Joonmyeon menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Yixing tampak terkekeh kecil melihat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ah, nyatanya pria itu memang barbar bukan?

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Joonmyeon heran meski tidak membantu Yixing yang menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," desis Jongin dengan muak melihat Yixing yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau menyukai peranmu menjadi calon tunangan hyung ku?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan kesal. Jongin menghela nafanya dengan keras saat mendapatkan Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tenang. "Cih, setelah kau mencampakkan Sehun kau.."

Kini Yixing tertawa dengan keras. Sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan heran. Oh, biasanya Yixing itu sangat tenang dan penuh kendali. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini.

"Kau.." ujar Yixing sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. "Memukulku karena Sehun?" tanya Yixing dengan tertawa geli. Yixing kini sambil menghirup oksigen dengan kuat-kuat dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Kau melihat Sehun bermain dengan para wanita di bar?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan mengkasihani pada Jongin. "Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Yixing dengan santai. "Kau marah karena kau tidak mendapatkannya?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. Joonmyeon merasa Yixing mengatakannya sambil mabuk. Dan darah Yixing sepertinya terus menetes hingga kini secara perlahan cairan merah pekat itu menuruni dagunya Yixing dengan sangat perlahan. "Sebenarnya mudah untuk mendapatkannya, kau tidur saja dengan dia."

Perkataan santai Yixing sontak membuat Jongin menatap Yixing dengan murka.

"Ya Tuhan!" seruan itu menghentikan Jongin untuk menghajar Yixing. "Bibirmu kenapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Jongin dan Joonmyeon. "Siapa yang melakukannya?!" bentak wanita paruh baya itu dengan murka. Membuat kedua anaknya itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah bu," gumam Yixing pelan. Ah ya, kini Yixing memangil wanita paruh baya itu dengan panggilan ibu. "Ini hanya luka kecil," ujar Yixing sambil mengusap darahnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Dan menahan darahnya keluar dengan lengan kemejanya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kecil apanya?!" seru wanita itu sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam. Namun Yixing malah membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kau berlebihan bu," ujar Jongin sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Dia kan laki-laki wajar jika mendapatkan luka seperti itu."

"Dia mengidap bleed disolder dan hemophilia bodoh!" seru Ibunya sambil menunjukkan kalung yang digunakan Yixing dengan bandul yang aneh. Dan dibalik bandul kalungnya itu terdapat nama Sehun dengan nomor handphonenya. Dan yah, Jongin juga pernah melihat gelang yang memiliki symbol sama persis yang dipakai Sehun. Ia pikir itu hanya simbol militer biasa. Nama dan nomor handphone Yixing juga ada dibalik gelang Sehun. "Orang yang ada dikalungnya ini, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan darahnya pada Yixing!"

"Kami tidak memiliki status sebagai sepasang kekasih," ujar Yixing dengan cepat yang membuat Nyonya Kim itu menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Aku dan Sehun selalu bersama karena aku memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya," ujar Yixing dengan tenang masih sambil mengelap darah yang masih mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya. "Jika kau ingin bersama Sehun dekati saja dia."

"Xing.." panggil Joonmyeon pelan. Dia sedekit ngeri menatap lengan Yixing yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Yixing hanya menatap Joonmyeon masih sambil menekan lukanya dengan lengan kemejanya sendiri. "Ikut aku," ujar Joonmyeon yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Mengobati luka Yixing, tidak, Joonmyeon hanya memberikannya kotak obat dan membiarkan Yixing mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan bantuan cermin kecil didepannya. Dan terakhir Joonmyeon memberikan es balok yang dilapisi handuk pada Yixing.

"Terimakasih," ujar Yixing sambil menaruh es balok itu diatas lukanya. Joonmyoen tidak terlalu mengerti tapi ia memang menatap lekat tubuh Yixing yang sedang berganti baju dengan pakaiannya. Mau bagaimana lagi lengan kemeja Yixing benar-benar dipenuhi darah. "Besok aku akan bertemu Kyungsoo di Coffe House."

"Hm?!" perkataan Yixing hanya mengundang gumaman terkejut dari Joonmyeon. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin memberitahumu."

"Kau, sudah sejauh mana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi duduk dikasurnya. Sedangkan Yixing duduk disalah satu sofa tunggal yang ada dikamarnya.

"Aku hanya tahu jika Kyungsoo bukan anak dari pegawai negri," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. Joonmyeon sudah tahu jika ia memiliki dua penyakit mengerikan. Dan hal itu membuat Joonmyeon menjaga jarak dengan Yixing. Takut tiba-tiba menyerang namja yang dijuluki jelmaan malaikat itu. "Karena aku bersahabat baik dengan kakaknya Do Jinki."

"Pantas saja," gumam Joonmyeon pelan. "Mungkin dia juga tahu jika aku itu anak dari Kim Siwon," dan Yixing menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Tapi kami saling mencintai."

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kaget bercampur heran. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika saling mencintai dalam kebohongan?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap sekeliling kamar Joonmyeon yang kurang ajar mewahnya. "Dan kau tentu tahu perusahaanmu dan perusahaan mantan kekasihmu itu selalu bersaing."

"Musuh malah.." Joonmyeon jadi bingung sendiri kenapa bercerita tentang Kyungsoo pada calon tunangannya. "Tapi Xing, cinta itu bahasa universal, kau bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari tatapan matanya." Yixing hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk seolah Joonmyeon memberikannya sebuah nasehat. "Dan sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau terlihat sangat tenang dan kadang terlihat sangat lelah dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Jangan mengkasihaniku," ujar Yixing dengan tatapan datarnya. "Aku jelas mengerti dengan tatapan matamu itu."

.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya tadi sore," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memakan makanan buatan Yixing untuknya. Yah, sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Yixing disampingnya. Meski terasa flat, gamang dan entahlah.. "Kalian bahkan terlihat sangat akrab."

"Yah, karena kami memiliki beberapa persamaan," ujar Yixing sambil membereskan meja makannya. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau mempertahankannya?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Joonmyeon tampak mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya. Lagi-lagi bekerja.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan kata _kami saling mencintai_," ujar Joonmyeon yang kini mulai mengenakan kaca matanya. "Di dunia seperti ini uang lebih dipuja-puja dibandingkan cinta," Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia tahu Joonmyeon tengah mengejeknya. "Kau menginap lagi?" tanya Joonmyeon saat melihat Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa coklat miliknya. Disebrang samping kanan sofa tunggal yang ia duduki.

"Ibu, memaksaku untuk menemanimu," ujar Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Ibu bilang kau selalu lupa waktu jika sedang bekerja." Yixing mengatakannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Joonmyeon.

"Jangan tidur disini, tidur saja diranjang," sahut Joonmyeon saat menemukan Yixing hampir jatuh tertidur. "Kalau ibu menemukanmu tidur disini, aku bisa kena marah olehnya." Ujar Joonmyeon pelan. Ibunya memang sedikit gila, memaksa Yixing menginap diapartemennya yang bahkan hanya terdapat satu ranjang.

"Aku tidak suka suasana kamarmu," gumam Yixing seperti orang mabuk karena menahan kantuk. "Kamarmu terlihat semakin suram dari hari ke hari," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap kamarnya dengan sendu. Dulu, kamarnya merupakan tempat favoritnya bersama Kyungsoo. "Myeon, ada yang memencet bel." Perkataan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo," ujar Joonmyeon dengan tergagap saat menemukan namja yang ia cintai kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dan namja itu tersenyum padanya. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat senyuman itu dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. Dia sedikit menyesal mengatakannya. Dulu jika Kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya tidak perlu sebuah alasan.

"Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan ini semua," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikannya sebuah kardus besar. "Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi akan lebih baik seperti ini dan aku tidak harus terus mengingatmu jika melihat semua barang-barang yang kau berikan padaku," ujar Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Dari balik tubuh Joonmyeon ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa. "Apa itu Yixing?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"I..iya.." jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

"Dia namja yang baik," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Tapi akan lebih beruntung jika aku mendapatkanmu," gumam Joonmyeon yang didengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan kaget, sangat kaget. "Aku tahu kau membohongiku," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Kau sebenarnya bukan Do Kyungsoo seorang anak pegawai negri."

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya..

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. "Dan sebenarnya kau juga tahu kan aku itu Kim Joonmyeon anak dari Kim Siwon," Joonmyeon mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin membalas dendam kakakku pada kalian," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Kau tahu, perusahaan kalian pernah mempermalukan kakakku didepan umum," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku malah jatuh dipermainanku sendiri."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan gamang.

"Ya dan tidak," ujar Kyungsoo kini dengan tegas. "Ya untuk Kim Joonmyeon seorang pegawai akuntan biasa dan tidak untuk Kim Joonmyeon yang akan mejadi penerus perusahaan property."

Joonmyeon hanya bisa duduk termenung menatap barang-barang yang dikembalikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas dengan kasar. Joonmyeon menatap namja yang sepertinya sudah jatuh tertidur di sofanya. Apa ia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan manusai jelmaan malaikat yang hanya mengincar sebuah hotel darinya?

"Joonmyeon.." gumam Yixing sambil membuka matanya. Dan Joonmyeon cukup terkejut ternyata Yixing belum tidur. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku," ujar Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Di dunia ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak memakai topeng."

"Aku tahu," gumam Joonmyeon pelan. "Bukankah sekarang kita sedang memakainya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Boleh aku melihat wujud aslimu?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan dua hal padamu," Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau benar-benar hanya menginginkan hotel dariku?"

Yixing menyeringai mendengarnya. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Joonmyeon lihat dari diri Yixing. Kini namja China itu menyilangkan kakinya. Kaki kanannya berada diatas kaki kirinya. Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan. Dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Ya, kau benar."

Inikah yang disebut jelmaan malaikat? Sontak Joonmyeon tertawa melihatnya. Tertawa melihat salah satu contoh bertapa busuknya dunia yang semakin tua ini. Tawa Joonmyeon semakin keras dan membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan senyuman simpul. Karena kini Joonmyeon tertawa hingga keluar air mata.

"Terimakasih, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik," ujar Joonmyeon dengan helaan nafas. "Kau harus mengingatnya," ujar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Membuat Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan penasaran. "Sebelum kau mendapatkan hotel dariku, akan aku pastikan kau mati dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Inikah yang dipanggil sebagai _guardian angel_?

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

_Semakin anda dekat dengan seseorang_

_Anda akan semakin tahu sifat busuknya.._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana?**

**Ini masih awal dan kebetulan cuman tiga chapter.. dan yah, ini masih flat..**

**Setiap chapternya bakalan mewakili satu orang diantara Suho Kyungsoo dan Yixing..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jooning.. hahahaha typonya kece banget lah! maksud saya Joonmyeon itu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

**CHAPTER TWO : PATAH (BROKEN) **

.

.

Judul : Topeng

Rate : T

Main Casts : Kim Joonmyeon x **Do Kyungsoo** x Zhang Yixing

Terimakasih untuk M Naufal Akrom (my little brother)

.

.

.

Rasanya patah hati itu tidak ada enak-enaknya..

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal saat menemukan namja yang ternyata menunggunya di dekat lift dekat kamar mantan kekasihnya. "Kau senang menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sangsi.

"Tidak," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miring. "Bukan hanya kau yang tertipu disini."

Kyungsoo masih menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tajam. Tapi Yixing malah membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ya sudah.." ujar Yixing yang kini menghadap lift, ia pun sebenarnya menunggu pintu lift terbuka. "Tidak usah sok kuat, jika ingin menangis, menangis saja," ujar Yixing sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih saja diam mematung saat pintu lift terbuka. "Sekarang tidak akan ada yang melihatmu menangis." Ujar Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke sudur lift dan berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo. Menghalang tubuh mungil namja itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" tanya Kyungsoo ditengah isak tangisnya. Toh memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada di lift ini. "Kenapa kau tampak biasa saja menemukan calon tunanganmu sendiri—"

"Buat apa aku harus marah?" tanya Yixing tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kau tidak mencin—"

"Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedikit heran menemukan seorang namja dengan lingkar mata hitamnya menghampiri Yixing, saat keduanya keluar dari lift. Keduanya berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin. Karena tidak ada urusan. Kyungsoo lebih memilih meninggalkan keduanya. Tapi baru saja berbalik. Ia merasakan Yixing mejegal tangannya.

"Aku antar pulang," ujar Yixing pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," ujar Kyungsoo dengan bisikan. "Aku bisa pulang dengan.." ah, ia tidak membawa kendaraan apa pun. "..taxi."

"Sudahlah.." ujar Yixing yang kini menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo hanya bisa patuh tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Yixing. Duduk bersebelahan dikursi belakang dengan Yixing. Atmosfernya terlihat sangat kaku. Namja bertatapan tajam itu tampak menatap jalanan Korea dengan serius. Sedangkan Yixing tampak menatap keluar jendela.

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena Yixing tidak menanyakan alamatnya.

"Itu yang membuatku tertipu," ujar Yixing pelan. "Kau itu bukan anak pegawa negri biasa," ujar Yixing yang membuat tatapan Kyungsoo membulat. "Kau itu payah sekali jika berbohong," ujar Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari wajahmu saja hampir semua orang tahu kau itu siapa."

"Kau tahu aku siapa?"

"Tahu," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil. "Tsk, aku itu teman baik kakak kandungmu Soo."

"Jangan-jangan Joonmyeon hyung juga sudah tahu," gumam Kyungsoo pelan yang dijawab dengan anggukan ringan oleh Yixing. "Lagi pula dia juga berbohong padaku."

"Bohong?"

"Dia bilang dia hanya pegawai akuntan bank biasa," ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin pegawai akuntan memiliki apartemen semewah itu."

"Kalian berkenalan dimana?"

"Di pesta keluarga Park," Kyungsoo menatap Yixing yang sedang mengerutkan dahi. "Itu loh di kapal pesiar," Yixing menganggukan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai anak pegawai negri dipesta itu?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai akuntan?" Kyungsoo kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau itu bukannya payah hanya terlalu bodoh ternyata." ujar Yixing sambil menepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menepuk kepalaku! Dan jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

"Itu memang kenyataannya," ujar Yixing sambil memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Begini, secara logika pegawai negri dan akuntan bank tidak mungkin diundang sebagai tamu di dalam pesta semewah dan seprivasi itu," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan bisa jadi awalnya Joonmyeon hanya ingin mengejekmu saat ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai akuntan."

"Hah?"

"Oke, aku muak dengan muka sok polosmu," ujar Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Biarkan Joonmyeon sendiri saja yang menikmati muka polos itu," ujar Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo tergagap dan menatap Yixing dengan terperangah. "Bisa kan?"

Dan yah, setelahnya Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Yixing yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang disampingnya tertawa seperti orang gila. Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas pelan Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan tenang. Ada yang sadar jika selama ini Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya hm.. sok polos.

"Tapi aku patah hati betulan," gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya. "Kau tahu, mendengarnya akan bertunangan denganmu setelah kami bercinta itu seperti.."

"Seperti?"

"Dibuang begitu saja, tidak ada harganya."

"Ah~ harga diri?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Dan Kyungsoo menangkap Yixing menatap pemuda yang memegang setir dengan tatapan getir. "Xing?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Itu tidak penting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah! komedi!" seru seseorang yang menatap kedekatan dua namja yang tengah berkutat di dapurnya. "Mantan kekasih dan calon tunangan Joonmyeon ada dirumahku," ujarnya dengan sebuah nada ejekan. "Benar-benar.."

"Hyung, berhenti mengoceh!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Oh, jadi selama ini kau tahu adikmu berkencan dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap kakak kandungnya yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak melarangku?"

"Itu kan urusan pribadimu?"

"Pada musuh perusahaan keluarga sendiri?" ulang Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jinki hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kakak macam apa kau ini." Ejek Yixing yang masih sibuk memotong wortelnya.

"Pengkhianat tidak usah ikut campur!" seru Jinki sambil menunjuk bahu Yixing dengan kesal. "Aku heran kau lebih memilih keluarga Kim itu dibandingkan persahabatan kita!" ujar Jinki dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir kita itu anak kecil?" tanya Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau menawarkan keuntungan apa padaku?" tanya Yixing sambil memasukakn potongan wolter itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk dan kini beralih membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengupas kentang.

"Dasar matrealistis."

"Cinta tidak akan membuat perutmu kenyang."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalo kita jodohkan saja Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol!" seru Jinki sambil bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan tajam adiknya yang sedang memegang pisau tajam. "Aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan keluarga Zhang juga."

"Jangan, Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih," ujar Yixing yang kini menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan air. "Jangan ganggu kesenangan adikku." Jinki hanya mengangguk patuh saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam Yixing padanya.

"Memang siapa kekasih adikmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Entahlah.."

"Kakak macam apa kau itu?" ejek Jinki sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Loh! Itu kan urusan pribadi adikku." Ujar Yixing dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Itu kata-kataku barusan!" seru Jinki dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengatakan kata-kataku juga?" balas Yixing dengan tersenyum miring.

"Tsk, keluarga Zhang memang tidak boleh dipungkiri akan kejeniusannya," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap kakaknya dengan gelengan kepala. "Meski ini hanya perdebatan kecil, dia tampaknya memang lebih pintar darimu Hyung."

"Dianya saja yang terlalu bodoh." Jawab Yixing seenaknya yang membuat Jinki sontak mengunci leher dan kepala Yixing dengan lengannya. Membuat Yixing mengap-mengap mencari udara saking sesak nafasnya.

"Tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua!" ucap Jinki dengan kesal.

"Barbar!" seru Yixing sambil menyikut perut one pack Jinki dengan keras. Dan Jinki sontak melepas kunciannya dan mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Tidak one pack juga sih tapi tidak six pack juga.

"Sudah.. sudah.." ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Yixing memang benar, nyatanya Yixing dan kakaknya memang merupakan teman dekat. "Coba ini," titah Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sendok kecil pada mulut Yixing. "Ada yang kurang?"

"Sudah pas."

"Kalian saja yang bertunangan bagaimana?" tanya Jinki yang membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang lebih mengerti maksud kakaknya itu langsung mematikan kompor. Mencekram kepala Yixing dan memaksanya untuk menatap kearahnya. Lelaki bermata do itu tampak tersenyum kecil melihat kerutan di dahi namja berkebangsaan China itu. Tapi lelaki kelahiran Chansa itu pada akhirnya tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Karena pria mungil itu memaksanya untuk menunduk dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dibibirnya. Meski disetiap kecupan itu Kyungsoo tampak sesekali sambil melumat bibir Yixing.

"Apa wajah ini yang kau tunjukan pada Joonmyeon?"

"Bukan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing. "Dia lebih suka aku yang pasrah dan tampak polos," bisiknya lirih saat Yixing yang membalas mencekram kepalanya. Tidak hanya kecupan kecil, Yixing kini tampak melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut dan terkesan hati-hati. "Apa Joonmyeon pernah melakukan ini juga?"

"Ya, saat dia marah." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

Kyungsoo melirik kakaknya yang hanya diam saking kagetnya. Dan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Jinki pergi begitu saja dengan gelengan kepala dari dapur.

"Marah kenapa?" Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Yixing malah meremas kedua pantatnya saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Dan setelahnya Yixing melepaskan pangutan keduanya tapi bibirnya sesekali menempel lembut di bibir Kyungsoo. Memberikan sengatan kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih suka langsung melumat bibir Yixing.

"Marah dan kesal karena tidak bisa memilikimu," ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. "Dia hanya melampiaskan ketidak berdayaannya padaku," kali ini Kyungsoo menatap mata kelam Yixing dengan tubuh benar-benar bergetar hingga ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yixing. Tapi Yixing lebih memilih untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan tangannya diatas lengan Kyungsoo. "Dia begitu mencintaimu."

"Cukup~" desis Kyungsoo saat merasakan bibir Yixing menempel di lehernya.

Hanya menempel tapi saat Yixing berbicara, nafas yang keluar dari mulut Yixing dan gerakan bibirnya seolah-olah tengah melumat lehernya. "Mencintai Do Kyungsoonya yang lugu," ucapan Yixing sontak membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Lugu, polos, dan sebegitu mungilnya," kali ini Yixing benar-benar melumat leher Kyungsoo sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Dan kalian tampak menikmatinya, bercinta di sebuah kebohongan yang manis."

Tidak, Yixing tidak melakukan apa pun lebih dari melumat lehernya. Karena setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan dan melihat sendiri Yixing pergi dari dapur meninggalkannya sendirian. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengusap lehernya sendiri yang pasti memerah. Dan hanya menatap punggung Yixing yang sepertinya akan keluar dari rumahnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar gila karena sekarang Kyungsoo mengejar Yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing saat tangannya dijegal oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah menarik kerah Yixing dan mengecup bibir Yixing dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Joonmyeon," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari Hotel," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu kompleks perumahan atau terserah apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi sambil sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Karena Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling lehernya. Jelas sekali menuntut dan memaksanya. "Berikan aku sebuah alasan bagus."

"Karena aku tertarik padamu—" Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Yixing mengecup bibir tebalnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapatkannya.

"Jangan berbohong," ucap Yixing dengan tajam. "Menyelamatkan kekasihmu dari namja sepertiku?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa kalian sebegitu naifnya?" tanya Yixing lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo kini malah meremas bahu Yixing dengan pelan.

"…"

"Dibanding menyerahkan diri padaku, bukankah lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dari sini bersama?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Kyungsoo terdiam meski tangannya masih tidak mau melepaskan Yixing.

"Ta..tapi kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak lincah menatap wajah dan senyum teduh Yixing. Kyungsoo memilih melepas rengkuhannya dan meremas surainya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Pokoknya kau harus bersamaku jangan dengan Joonmyeon!" Ah, perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar ngelantur sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar dan menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Yang pasti aku harus menghindarkan Joonmyeon dari namja sepertimu."

"Tapi diluar sama banyak orang sepertiku," ucap Yixing dengan senyum kecil. "Jika aku bersamamu, masih banyak orang yang sepertiku akan menjadi pendamping Joonmyeon," lagi perkataan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. "Jangan seperti ini," ucap Yixing pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo masih diam mematung bahkan saat Yixing mendekatinya. "Kau adik sahabatku, jangan membuatku menjadi namja yang lebih brengsek lagi." Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kecupan dalam di dahinya. Kecupan sederhana itu membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Putus asa..

"…" Kyungsoo kini menatap Yixing dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau patah hati?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Rasanya memang sakit tapi kau pasti bisa melaluinya," ujar Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Kau memang pernah merasakannya?"

"Pernah," jawab Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo terperangah. "Aku manusia yang pasti pernah merasakan jatuh cinta," ujar Yixing sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak selemah ini kan?"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yixing. Helaan nafas Yixing membuat Kyungsoo meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Yixing. "Bantu aku melupakan Joonmyeon."

"Buang saja barang-barang pemberiannya," tentu Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku tahu maksudmu, jangan keras kepala," ucap Yixing dengan tajam. "Berpikirlah sedikit jernih, kenapa kau harus bersusah payah menjauhkanku dari Joonmyeon dengan menyerahkan diri padaku?" Yixing kini mencekram rahang Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau pikir Joonmyeon akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Rebut saja Joonmyeon dariku."

"AKU TIDAK BISA!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan keras, antara marah, frustasi dan lelah.

"Jadi kau mengorbankan diri untuk hal yang tidak jelas?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Atau kau sebenarnya hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan?"

.

.

.

Jangan panggil namja mungil ini Do Kyungsoo jika tidak keras kepala. Dia akan terus mengejar Yixing dengan segala upaya termasuk ini. Menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk namja China yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia memang tengah frustasi dan tidak tahu melampiaskannya pada siapa..

"Joonmyeon melampiaskan rasa frustasinya padaku," ucap Yixing dengan jengah melihat cara Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan melampiaskannya padaku juga," perkataan Yixing hanya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dan sepertinya kau akan lebih gila dibandingkan Joonmyeon."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Hanya sebuah ciuman kasar."

"Kau benar, aku akan melakukannya lebih dari sebuah ciuman." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka pada namja yang pura-pura polos dan mengatakan tidak," ujar Yixing dengan tatapan malas. "Jadi jangan kau anggap aku Joonmyeon yang suka mendengar rengekanmu itu."

"Tidak akan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas pakaiannya satu per satu. Tanpa tahu malu di apartemen Yixing, calon tunangan matan kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini menatap pantulannya sendiri di jendela lebar di apartemen Yixing. Kyungsoo bisa melihat semerawutan kota Seoul yang bahkan hampir menyaingin kesemerawutan pikirannya saat ini. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menggunakan piama milik Yixing meski hanya atasannya saja karena celananya digunakan oleh Yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo sambil bersandar di jendela besar miliknya. Posisi Yixing membuat keduanya tampak berhadapan. Kyungsoo hanya melirik Yixing yang menggunakan atasan berupaka kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker. Entah karena apa Kyungsoo malah menatap Yixing dengan kesal. "Kau tidak suka dengan caraku?"

"Aku pikir kau akan meniduriku dengan kasar," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing tertawa dengan keras. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Yixing ditubuhnya yang cenderung lembut tidak seperti Joonmyeon yang seperti karasukan. Saking lembutnya, Yixing bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali ditubuhnya. Kecuali satu, di lehernya, itu pun karena dulu Yixing pernah melumat lehernya di dapur. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya sedang menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku sedang membantumu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo berdecih kesal. Yixing kini mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya dengan perlahan. "Semakin aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, semakin kau menikmati sentuhanku, semakin kau merasa bersalah pada Joonmyeon."

Kyungsoo malah memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut Yixing diwajahnya. Bahkan Joonmyeon tidak pernah memperlakukannya selembut ini. Dan setiap Yixing menyentuhnya dengan lembut Kyungsoo akan terus mengingat Joonmyeon. Membadingkan keduanya.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakannya bukan semakin mengingatnya."

Yixing mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan patuh oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali sentakan Yixing menggeser jendela lebar itu dengan cepat. Tubuh Kyungsoo sontak menggigil mendapatkan angin malam yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Belum lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya mengenakan boxer hitam milik Yixing.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing, Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu. Tapi namja China itu mendudukan dirinya di rak-rak yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyimpan pot tanaman. Ia bisa melihat Yixing membuka kaos tanpa lengannya dan melepas piama yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Keduanya setengah telanjang. Jika Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan boxer maka Yixing masih mengenakan celan piamanya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat Yixing malah masuk meletakkan piama dan kaosnya di dalam kamar. Yixing kembali mendekati namja mungil itu sambil membawa selimut tipis. Sangat tipis untuk angin sekencang ini.

"Nikmati saja rasa dingin yang kau rasakan," ucap Yixing sambil menaikan dagu Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Yixing bisa melihat bibir pucat Kyungsoo yang menahan dingin. Meski tidak mengerti Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja saat Yixing melumat bibir dinginnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya, kehangatan bibir dan lidah Yixing dimulutnya. Tangan Yixing yang cenderung hangat mengelus leher dan bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku akan membantumu dan jangan salahkan aku bila kau akan selalu membutuhkanku."

Kini Yixing melebarkan paha Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya melebarkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yixing dan selimut tipis itu ditubuhnya. Dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya sendiri pada tubuh Yixing untuk memeluk namja China itu.

"Ahn.." desah Kyungsoo pelan saat merasakan telinganya yang dingin dijilat dan dikulum oleh Yixing. Kini tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas saat telinganya yang satunya lagi diperlakukan sama oleh Yixng. Hanya lumatan di kedua telinganya, dan itu cukup membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur memanas. Belum lagi dengan kedua tangan Yixing yang mengelus kedua pahanya dengan perlahan namun penuh dengan penekanan. Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali tersentak saat mengingat cara Joonmyeon yang berbeda jauh. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan bayangan Joonmyeon dipikirannya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi coba untuk tidak mengingatnya," bisik Yixing pelan yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Coba untuk tidak mengingat wajahnya, sentuhannya dan senyumannya," bisik Yixing sambil menyapukan bibir tebalnya dilapisan bibir Kyungsoo yang beku. "Jangan mengingatnya." Dan cara Yixing benar-benar membuat pikirannya seolah di halang dengan dinding berlapis saat mencoba mengingat Joonmyeon.

"Lihat aku," titah Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap langsung mata Yixing. "Jangan palingkan wajahmu, jangan pejamkan matamu, jangan pikirkan apa pun," ujar Yixing sambil menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengalung dilehernya. "Lihat dan rasakan."

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar melakukannya. Saat Yixing kembali melumat bibirnya dengan mata terus menatap matanya dengan dalam. Efeknya membuat tubuhnya bergetar, membuat kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Yixing. Dia tidak peduli dengan selimut yang jatuh dan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin menatap mata kelam Yixing dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, lumatan Yixing dibibirnya pada akhirnya membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar Yixing sudah membawanya kembali ke dalam apartemennya yang jauh lebih hangat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo disalah satu café yang sering ia kunjungi dengan namja China yang tampak sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya. "Kenapa kau bisa membuatku semalaman tidur dipelukanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Membantumu melupakan calon tunanganku," Kyungsoo tampak menatap Yixing dengan kesal. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, menjadi selingkuhan seorang tunangan dari mantan kekasihmu sendiri?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Dan Yixing tampak menikmati kegelisahan Kyungsoo. "Aku mengatakannya pada Joonmyeon."

"Apa?"

"Aku sering menemuimu disini," Yixing kembali tersenyum mendapatkan tatapan terbebelaka dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya tidak mau dia berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku karena menemuimu."

"Karena kalian sebentar lagi akan bertunangan?"

"Yah, semacam itu, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Joonmyeon."

"Benar-benar tipikal keluarga Do yang keras kepala," gumam Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kemarin kau mengunjungi apartemen Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku pikir kau akan membuangnya."

"Setidaknya itu satu-satunya alasanku untuk bisa menemuinya," ringis Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing tertawa kecil. Antara mengasihani dan mengejek Kyungsoo. "Tapi sialnya kau ternyata menginap di apartemen Joonmyeon."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," ujar Yixing dengan wajah pura-pura sedih. "Apa Joonmyeon benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanku?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menggoda. Tapi pertanyaan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo berdecih kesal. "Hingga kau akan merebutku darinya."

"Jangan besar kepala."

"Kau tampaknya akan menjadi namja yang manis jika berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengambil minuman yang ada dihadapannya. "Ah ya, Joonmyeon bilang, dia pernah melihat kita," ujar Yixing sambil mengaduk minumannya yang tinggal setengah dengan sedotan. "Dia cemburu padaku, karena aku bisa bebas menemuimu," gumam Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo tampak tertegun mendengarnya dan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing berkata. "Tersenyum saja jika merasa senang."

Dan yah, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tertawa puas sambil meminum minumannya sendiri. Yixing seolah melihat seorang gadis yang tengah kasmaran sekarang. Saat Yixing baru saja menatap handphonenya kembali, ia menemukan seseorang menepuk namja China itu. Sendari tadi Kyungsoo diam mematung dan semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa pun saat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang menepuk bahu Yixing itu mengecup bibirnya dengan telak.

"Jo.. Joonmyeon?" bisik Yixing dengan nada terkejut. Kyungsoo sontak memalingkan wajahnya saat Yixing menatapnya dan menatap wajah Joonmyeon bergantian. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemputmu," jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut. Ah~ senyuman khas seorang _guardian angel_. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi Joonmyeon sudah menarik lengannya dengan keras cenderung sedikit kasar. "Kyungsoo terimakasih sudah menemani Yixing."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namja bermata do itu menangkap wajah kebingungan Yixing pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Baru saja Yixing memberikannya kabar yang menyenangkan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing yang tampak kebingungan. Setelahnya ia hanya bisa terdiam, memandang kedua pasangan yang selalu di elu-elukan semua orang.

Tanpa sadar hanya suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Kyongsoo sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali meminum minumannya sendiri. Tapi senyumannya memudar saat menatap Yixing yang masuk ke dalam mobil Joonmyeon. Senyumannya yang lambat laun terhapus itu digantikan oleh air matanya yang terjun dengan bebas.

"Sayangku, aku akan merebut Yixing darimu." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih menatap laju mobil Joonmyeon yang lambat laun menghilang.

_Ingat serapih-rapihnya topeng_

_Pasti akan terlepas_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**CHAPTER TWO : BROKEN : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya selalu nunggu respon sebelum ngelanjutin ni fanfic hehe**


End file.
